


无赖五十七

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:52:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	无赖五十七

无赖五十七

福利院秘密的核心并不是这个院本身，而是院里的一个独特的孩子，但是赖于声叫赖宗宪带他去福利院看看的时候，赖宗宪并没有拒绝，也没有敷衍叫林助理带人去。

他在处理完公司事宜后给林助理打了个电话，他并没有叫林助理刻意招呼工作人员把孩子藏起来，而是要求了解情况的那几个人不要乱说话。孩子尚小，他不打算暴露孩子身世，但是他给孩子一个见到亲人的机会。

下午开车到了福利院，事先接到通知的的总管站在门口迎接，赖于声和总管礼貌的点点头，左右环顾四周，这个院是依着本市的一个山建起来的，现在虽然是初冬但是因为气候的原因山上依然是深绿一片，时不时还能听见几声鸟鸣和山涧小溪流过的水声，米白色的建筑墙面，瓦红色的房屋尖顶与树木的深绿交纵呼应，好像是世外桃源一样，可见建造者的用心。

赖于声扭头看了一眼身后的哥哥，问：“你是有多怕死啊？”

赖宗宪用笑回应，牵着弟弟往院里走。

院里小孩并不多，大多数是两三岁的婴儿，健全的婴儿其实很少，送至福利院的婴儿在之前都会进行一次全面的检查，病得太重会直接住在医院进行治疗，待到健康或者病情稳定后才接到福利院有工作人员照顾。

现在是晚饭的点，赖于声和哥哥被管家往小朋友吃饭的餐厅走，离几步远的时候就听见了一阵嚎哭，走进去只见一个被奶娘抱着的小不点，张着嘴哇哇的流着眼泪，旁边还几个轮番的哄都没用，哭号的嗓门儿之大让赖于声还没进去的时候以为是一群婴儿在哭。

他松开哥哥的手慢慢走进，那小孩好像是感知到什么一样，哭号声音渐小，眼睛也睁开了往他的方向望去，奶娘和工作人员相互对视，也朝着孩子的方向看过去。

赖于声冲着工作人员笑了一下，孩子一直盯着他，让他觉得有种莫名的熟悉，他并没有在佑声这么大的时候照顾过小孩子，却伸出手臂，说：“我来抱一抱试试。”

小孩子一入他的怀，本来蜷缩起来的手臂就张开来了，好像也要把他抱住一样，他轻轻拍了拍小孩子的背，低声喃喃的哄了两声，小孩子立马也嗯嗯的出声回应他，好像刚刚哭着闹脾气的不是他一样。

“他不肯吃饭吗？”赖于声问了一句乳娘，乳娘回答是。

“现在喂他试试。”他自然的坐在了旁边的椅子上，把小孩子放到腿上面向外，奶娘端着重新加热好的辅食挖了一小勺放在小孩子嘴边。

小孩子抬头看了他一眼，把脑袋往旁边别了一下。

赖于声觉得这小鬼年龄不大普倒是摆得很大，无奈的把奶娘的勺子接过去，小孩子这才一点点的吃进了嘴里。

“孩子和您有缘分。”奶娘笑着说了一句。

赖于声点点头，小孩子的眼睫毛很长，从上面看过去就好像是两把小蒲扇一样，从白嫩鼓鼓的脸颊那里能看得出来这里的待遇并不差，他觉得亲近，问：“他叫什么呀？”

“念念，思念的念。”

赖于声喃了一遍念念，笑着捏了一下孩子的脸蛋。

走的时候废了很大的力气，念念那小手没力气，但是还是抓着赖于声的衣领不肯松手，大人一拿开他就开始哭，赖于声哄了好长时间，直到勉强把小孩子哄睡着了，他才得以抽身离开。转身离开的时候他又看了两眼睡在乳娘怀里的小孩，想着下次还要来看一看。

赖宗宪一直陪在弟弟旁边没有说话，佑声在五岁之前是跟在奶娘身边的，所以他没想到婴儿会对来自母体的费洛蒙这般敏感，婴儿如此亲近弟弟，弟弟看来并没有起任何的疑心，只不过从离开时弟弟再看了两眼念念，和在车上低着头的沉默，让他心里有点没底。

“我们收养念念吧？”弟弟的声音打破了车里的沉默，他扭头和人对视，弟弟眼睛里带着马路两边路灯的橘黄色的光亮。

“嗯？”

“我们收养他，给佑声做个伴，不好吗？”

“为什么突然想这个？”赖宗宪皱了下眉头，为了不露出其他容易看穿的表情，他把头扭了过去专心开车。

弟弟手伸过来放在他的大腿上摩挲了两下，说：“乳娘不是说了吗？他和我有缘。”

“你下回再多来两次，和你有缘的婴儿多的是，你全都收到咱家里去？那我办福利院做什么？你不想叫我积福了？”他故意偷换概念，他一直都有私心，叫孩子见一面亲人在他眼里已经属于宽容，其他的他还不想在往下考虑。

弟弟被他呛得哼了一声，把手收了回去抱在胸前不说话了。

福利院离家的路程挺远，不知道过了多少盏路灯，弟弟又开口说话了，说：“可是……可是我没办法再……”

赖宗宪没听清楚，问：“什么？”

“你不要以为我不知道你建福利院什么意思？”

他冷汗都要冒出来了，直接把车停在了路边，说：“什么意思？”

“你先前害了一个，现在想做些善事，所以才说积德，不是吗？”

这件事情两个人其实一直在躲避直面的说明白，赖宗宪是不知道该如何道歉，因为事情并没有弟弟想象的那么简单，赖于声是不知道该如何原谅，按理说他对那个并不是在自己肚子里的胎儿并不该有任何过多的情感，而且还未出生就死在腹中的胎儿也并不少见，可是他还是过不了哥哥亲手把一个生命给扼杀的事实。

赖宗明白了弟弟的意思，他伸手把对方的一只手手捂在手心，在面前哈了口热气，说：“对不起，你这样想我也对，我是想补救，我知道我这些做的不够，可是……慢慢来好吗？”

弟弟沉默的咬着嘴唇，半晌都没有开口，赖宗宪慌了。

在他将近要开口说答应的时候，弟弟打断了他。

“还有，”弟弟说：“重点不是这个，还有……”

“什么？”

“我不知道我有没有办法再……”赖于声低着头用另一只手抚着小腹转了一圈，又抬起头抿着嘴看向赖宗宪。他这几天很焦虑，自从那次和哥哥在家里做-爱之后，后面两个人都有过亲密的接触，而且每次都是内-射，omega与和他结番的alpha做-爱时，为了受孕生殖腔会在自己控制不了的情况下打开的，他偷偷用验孕棒检查过很多次，并没有受孕的迹象，前一年对酒精的依赖和之前自身的身体情况，他不知道和哥哥能不能再拥有一个孩子，他不敢叫威尔给他检查，也不敢自己去医院面对不好的结果，虽然现在他和哥哥还在恋爱的摸索期，可是他不想连以后都没有这个机会。

赖宗宪一听就明白弟弟是什么意思，他捂着弟弟的因为心疼而手更加收紧，说：“不着急，会再有和你有缘，和我们有缘的孩子的。”

弟弟点点头，把手从他手里抽走了，说：“我在原谅你，可是需要时间，你明白吗？”

赖宗宪点点头，吻了一下弟弟的额头，重新启动了车子。

收养念念的事情不了了之，晚上的时候赖于声有点后悔在车上和哥哥说的那些话了，老家伙不老实，把他裹在被子里不放手，挣脱不开的他只想骂人。

“你放开我！你再这样我就去儿子屋子里睡！”

“做什么？你不是想要？”

“我！”赖于声狠狠的瞪了哥哥一眼，说：“不是现在！我只是怕我，怕我有了！”

“不对吧，这会儿怎么又怕了？”

“你！”他伸直胳膊把人往床外推，腰尽量蜷起来不让人得逞，脸被人念得通红，说：“避孕套！带上！”


End file.
